


it must be love (200% sure of that)

by cassissoda



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassissoda/pseuds/cassissoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lewis and Nico are best friends, Jenson is the hot barista with a crush on Nico and Lewis is the worst matchmaker. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it must be love (200% sure of that)

'Oh come on, he's totally into you! He gave you an extra large scoop of ice cream. Look at mine, it's freaking small compared to yours!' Lewis complains, stabbing his scoop of ice cream viciously with his spoon. 'And you like him! I call bullshit!'

' _Lewis_ ,' Nico hisses with a pained expression on his face. 'Can't you just focus on eating-'

'Stop trying to distract me,' Lewis waves his hand in Nico's face and Nico swats at it like it's an annoying fly. 'I know Adrian-'

'Shut up-'

'Fine, then Nelson-'

'I'm going to _kill_ you-'

'Hey _they_ screwed up, not you-'

'One more word and I swear to god I'll make sure Nicole finds out about your anniversary present-'

'That's not fair man, _you_ offered to help-'

'After _you_ tried to blackmail me-'

'Did not, you owed me one-'

'Are we keeping count now-'

'You started it first-'

'How old are you, five-'

' _You're_ five, you've got ice cream on your shirt,' Lewis says smugly, and Nico yelps, dismayed.

'I hate you,' Nico says, reaching for the glass of water Lewis offers him only to have Lewis pour it all over his shirt instead. ' _Lewis_ ,' he hisses, eyes flashing and Lewis shrugs.

'Accident man, hand slipped,' Lewis says, but there's that stupid grin on his face that makes it so obvious that he's lying. 'Oh look Jenson's coming to save _ow_!'

Nico kicks Lewis' shin. _Hard_.

'Is everything alright?' Jenson asks. He hands Nico a couple of paper towels and Nico takes them from him, embarrassed.

'Yeah, so sorry about the mess,' Nico says, laughing nervously. God he wants to kill Lewis. Now.

'Don't worry about it, accidents happen,' Jenson says and any doubts that Nico had about seeing Jenson _wink_ at him disappear completely when Lewis crows in victory. 'Tell me if you need more paper towels.'

'Thanks, yeah, uh, sure,' Nico says, flustered. Lewis is still laughing and the moment Jenson leaves Nico crushes a paper towel into a ball and leans forward to stuff it into Lewis' mouth, which makes Lewis laugh even harder and he almost falls out of his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆for [anne](http://daftbunk.livejournal.com)!  
> ☆inspired by [akmu's 200%](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Oi8jDMvd_w).


End file.
